Matters of the Heart
by purplepagoda
Summary: Lu reaveals a secret, Kayla suffers through trauma. Read and Review. I need a total of 15 reviews before I update.
1. Living La Vida Loca

Lu is sitting in her office staring at a picture when Andy walks in.

"Delgado can I talk to you when you have a minute?"

"Sure, I have a minute now, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Kayla lately?"

"No why?"

"Well she's been kind of off lately."

"How so?"

"It's like she's there but her mind is somewhere else."

"How do you mean?"

"She's always staring off into space."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you should just talk to her, ask her what's bothering her."

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking at some pictures."

"Oh, of who?"

"No one really I'm just trying to organize them so I can make Marc a scrapbook for when he comes home, sort of as a surprise."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Which one?"

"The one of the baby." Lu bites her lip for a second giving her time to make up a story.

"That's one of the first babies I delivered."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

"I... it's the truth."

"No it's not."

"Look, I don't know what right you have to tell me I'm a liar, but I'm your friend and co-worker I wouldn't lie to you."

"You would if it were to keep from hurting someone."

"Like who?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"Lu that picture is laying next to a box full of pictures labeled family pictures."

"Look I don't know what you're implying, but whatever it is I'm sure you're wrong."

"Alright Delgado."

Andy walks out; she heads to the ICU to check on a patient when she bumps into Peter.

"Hey Riggs can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Delgado doesn't have any nieces or nephews does she?"

"No, why?"

"Well when I questioned her about a picture she was looking at, that came out of a box labeled family pictures, she went crazy on me."

"Who was the picture of?"

"A baby."

"Look Andy there are some things Lu doesn't share with people because she doesn't want them to think any less of her."

"So are you saying it's none of my business or are you saying you don't know, what are you saying?"

"It's not my place to tell you who it is if Lu wants you to know she'll tell you."

"Then you know who it is?"

"Look I've know Lu for a long time and there are things I know that she doesn't tell me until much later, besides Lu's past is Lu's past."

"Look Riggs I don't handle not Knowing things very well if you know then please tell me."

"If you really want to know ask Lu yourself."

Later that day Andy goes into Lu's office to look for a business envelopes when she comes across the picture she saw Lu looking at earlier. It's turned over she sees it has writing on the back so she reads it.

"M. Delgado August 27th 1990"

"What are you doing in my office?" Lu asks from behind Andy.

"I was looking for business envelopes."

"Bottom right drawer."

"Thank you."

"You really want to know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"About the picture?"

"Yeah, but it's not really my business."

"No it's not but I'll tell you any way."

"Ok."

"Sit down it's a long story."

"During the spring of 1988 I decided to start dating again, I mean Marc was almost 2 so I figured it was time. In May I met a really nice guy, who liked Marc and was just a great person in general. His name was Jake O'Reilly, then in July we got engaged. In December we broke up, but well let's just say he didn't know the whole story. The next July I was grocery store shopping and I bumped into him literally. At that point there was no point of denying I was pregnant. Of course he wanted to work it out, but by that time he had already enlisted, before Maria was born he was deployed, the next day I found out there had been a bomb and he was killed, so there I was 19 years old with 2 kids, I had no idea what to do. I was in the park one day with Maria trying to clear my head when a couple came up to me and said "Oh she's so cute you're lucky to have such an adorable baby." I replied by saying: "Cuteness doesn't pay the bills." Then they were telling me how they couldn't have kids and I kept thinking "these people should have I shouldn't I can't take care of her." Within a week I decided to give her up for adoption, I always thought it was wrong especially when I had Marc, but I couldn't take care both of them, I didn't have the money to and I knew I couldn't raise them adequately so I gave her up for adoption."

"Didn't Marc remember anything?"

"No he was only 3 so he didn't remember any of it."

"So you have no idea where she is?"

"No."

"All I know is she lives with 2 parents, both of which have good jobs and can provide for her."

"So you don't want to know more?"

"I don't need to know more."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Well I have a patient so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

As Andy is walking out of Lu's office she bumps into Kayla.

"Oh, sorry Kayla."

"It's ok."

"I'm glad I did though because I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what's been bugging you."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like something is wrong, like you're there but you're really not."

"Oh, I'm fine it's just that I've been really tired lately."

"Oh, ok try to get some sleep then."

"Ok."

"See you later."

Kayla heads to her car in the parking garage. She gets into her car and goes to the grocery store to get some bread, when she gets back into her car she hears a noise; she brushes it off as a rattle. As she's driving down the highway she looks in the rearview mirror she sees some thing so she pulls over thinking she left something in the back of the car. When she turns around there is a man sitting in her backseat with a gun.

"Don't scream and I won't shoot."

"Please don't do this." Kayla replies thinking he's going to take her money. He rips off her clothes, Kayla closes her eyes hoping it's just a dream but when she opens them he's still there. She tries to push him off but she can't. Within seconds it's over. In denial Kayla starts up her car and continues to head home.

2 months later

Lu walks past Kayla in the hall. Kayla drops a paper but doesn't notice because she's in a daze.

"Kayla you dropped this."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Kayla what's going on?"

"Um..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not right now."

"Kayla please talk to me." Lu says as they enter the clinic.

"I..."

"Come on let's go in my office."

"Ok."

"We're in private now, what's up?"

"Well about 2 months ago I was driving home. At 2 in the morning, and after I went to get some bread, I got back in my car, then a few mile down the road I thought I saw something in my back seat, so I pulled over to see what it was and..."

"And?"

"And there was nothing there."

"Kayla, what was there?"

"Some guy."

"What happened?"

"I thought he wanted my money, but I was wrong..."

"He didn't want your money?"

"No, he... wanted something else."

"Kayla you have to say it before you'll believe it."

"I was... I was ... raped."

"It's going to be ok."

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've tried to forget that it happened, but I can't ..."

"And you won't but you have to work through it."

"I thought I had, but then..."

"But then what?"

"Well I was hoping it was my imagination and that it would go away, but it hasn't and I can't lie to myself much longer."

"About what?"

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"Kayla? Are you with me?"

"I..."by this time Kayla is sobbing.

"It's ok." Lu hands Kayla a tissue.

"I've been really tired, more than usual and I..."

"Kayla I can't read minds just tell me."

"I think I'm..."


	2. Discoveries

Lu is sitting in her office staring at a picture when Andy walks in.

"Delgado can I talk to you when you have a minute?"

"Sure, I have a minute now, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Kayla lately?"

"No why?"

"Well she's been kind of off lately."

"How so?"

"It's like she's there but her mind is somewhere else."

"How do you mean?"

"She's always staring off into space."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you should just talk to her, ask her what's bothering her."

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking at some pictures."

"Oh, of who?"

"No one really I'm just trying to organize them so I can make Marc a scrapbook for when he comes home, sort of as a surprise."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Which one?"

"The one of the baby." Lu bites her lip for a second giving her time to make up a story.

"That's one of the first babies I delivered."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

"I... it's the truth."

"No it's not."

"Look, I don't know what right you have to tell me I'm a liar, but I'm your friend and co-worker I wouldn't lie to you."

"You would if it were to keep from hurting someone."

"Like who?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"Lu that picture is laying next to a box full of pictures labeled family pictures."

"Look I don't know what you're implying, but whatever it is I'm sure you're wrong."

"Alright Delgado."

Andy walks out; she heads to the ICU to check on a patient when she bumps into Peter.

"Hey Riggs can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Delgado doesn't have any nieces or nephews does she?"

"No, why?"

"Well when I questioned her about a picture she was looking at, that came out of a box labeled family pictures, she went crazy on me."

"Who was the picture of?"

"A baby."

"Look Andy there are some things Lu doesn't share with people because she doesn't want them to think any less of her."

"So are you saying it's none of my business or are you saying you don't know, what are you saying?"

"It's not my place to tell you who it is if Lu wants you to know she'll tell you."

"Then you know who it is?"

"Look I've know Lu for a long time and there are things I know that she doesn't tell me until much later, besides Lu's past is Lu's past."

"Look Riggs I don't handle not Knowing things very well if you know then please tell me."

"If you really want to know ask Lu yourself."

Later that day Andy goes into Lu's office to look for a business envelopes when she comes across the picture she saw Lu looking at earlier. It's turned over she sees it has writing on the back so she reads it.

"M. Delgado August 27th 1989"

"What are you doing in my office?" Lu asks from behind Andy.

"I was looking for business envelopes."

"Bottom right drawer."

"Thank you."

"You really want to know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"About the picture?"

"Yeah, but it's not really my business."

"No it's not but I'll tell you any way."

"Ok."

"Sit down it's a long story."

"During the spring of 1988 I decided to start dating again, I mean Marc was almost 2 so I figured it was time. In May I met a really nice guy, who liked Marc and was just a great person in general. His name was Jake O'Reilly, then in July we got engaged. In December we broke up, but well let's just say he didn't know the whole story. The next July I was grocery store shopping and I bumped into him literally. At that point there was no point of denying I was pregnant. Of course he wanted to work it out, but by that time he had already enlisted, before Maria was born he was deployed, the next day I found out there had been a bomb and he was killed, so there I was 19 years old with 2 kids, I had no idea what to do. I was in the park one day with Maria trying to clear my head when a couple came up to me and said "Oh she's so cute you're lucky to have such an adorable baby." I replied by saying: "Cuteness doesn't pay the bills." Then they were telling me how they couldn't have kids and I kept thinking "these people should have her I shouldn't I can't take care of her." Within a week I decided to give her up for adoption, I always thought it was wrong especially when I had Marc, but I couldn't take care both of them, I didn't have the money to and I knew I couldn't raise them adequately so I gave her up for adoption."

"Didn't Marc remember anything?"

"No he was only 3 so he didn't remember any of it."

"So you have no idea where she is?"

"No."

"All I know is she lives with 2 parents, both of which have good jobs and can provide for her."

"So you don't want to know more?"

"I don't need to know more."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Well I have a patient so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

As Andy is walking out of Lu's office she bumps into Kayla.

"Oh, sorry Kayla."

"It's ok."

"I'm glad I did though because I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what's been bugging you."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like something is wrong, like you're there but you're really not."

"Oh, I'm fine it's just that I've been really tired lately."

"Oh, ok try to get some sleep then."

"Ok."

"See you later."

Kayla heads to her car in the parking garage. She gets into her car and goes to the grocery store to get some bread, when she gets back into her car she hears a noise; she brushes it off as a rattle. As she's driving down the highway she looks in the rearview mirror she sees some thing so she pulls over thinking she left something in the back of the car. When she turns around there is a man sitting in her backseat with a gun.

"Don't scream and I won't shoot."

"Please don't do this." Kayla replies thinking he's going to take her money. He rips off her clothes, Kayla closes her eyes hoping it's just a dream but when she opens them he's still there. She tries to push him off but she can't. Within seconds it's over. In denial Kayla starts up her car and continues to head home.

2 months later

Lu walks past Kayla in the hall. Kayla drops a paper but doesn't notice because she's in a daze.

"Kayla you dropped this."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Kayla what's going on?"

"Um..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not right now."

"Kayla please talk to me." Lu says as they enter the clinic.

"I..."

"Come on let's go in my office."

"Ok."

"We're in private now, what's up?"

"Well about 2 months ago I was driving home. At 2 in the morning, and after I went to get some bread, I got back in my car, then a few mile down the road I thought I saw something in my back seat, so I pulled over to see what it was and..."

"And?"

"And there was nothing there."

"Kayla, what was there?"

"Some guy."

"What happened?"

"I thought he wanted my money, but I was wrong..."

"He didn't want your money?"

"No, he... wanted something else."

"Kayla you have to say it before you'll believe it."

"I was... I was ... raped."

"It's going to be ok."

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've tried to forget that it happened, but I can't ..."

"And you won't but you have to work through it."

"I thought I had, but then..."

"But then what?"

"Well I was hoping it was my imagination and that it would go away, but it hasn't and I can't lie to myself much longer."

"About what?"

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"Kayla? Are you with me?"

"I..."by this time Kayla is sobbing.

"It's ok." Lu hands Kayla a tissue.

"I've been really tired, more than usual and I..."

"Kayla I can't read minds just tell me."

"I think I'm..."

"What?"

"I think I'm ... P... P... P...I don't want to say it because I don't want to be."

"You think you're pregnant?"

"Um hum."

Without saying a word Lu grabs a syringe, then rolls Kayla's sleeve and draws some blood.

"Kayla don't worry, I've got you covered."

"Thanks."

"You've better finish your rounds, I'll take care of this."

"Ok."

Meanwhile in Dr. Campbell's office:

"So Maria, what seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom made an appointment, I figured that there was something wrong."

"Nah, she's just paranoid."

"About what?"

"Uh... well I don't know. If she even suspects you're going to get sick she makes you go to the doctor."

"Maria I can't help you if you're not honest."

"My mom thinks I have the stomach flu."

"But you don't?"

"No, not really."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Maria, I have a teenage daughter and I'm pretty good a telling when she's lying. So what's wrong? And I'd like an honest answer."

"Well I think it's something a little more serious, but if I told my mom she'd kill me."

"Your mother isn't here, you can tell me."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"How old are you Maria?"

"15."

"Why do you think you're pregnant?"

"Because I do."

"Are you late?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Look Dr. Campbell I'm not stupid, I know what pregnant is, and I know when I am."

"Ok, then I'm going to do a blood test, and I'll call you when I get the results back."

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"I have to, you're under the age of 18 I have to."

"Dr. Campbell you don't understand, I'm an only child and all attention is focused on me all the time, if you tell my mom she'll drive me nuts she'll never leave me alone. I'll never have privacy, I mean it's not like I do now, but I would never hear the end of it, especially about them giving me an inch and me taking a mile."

"I still have to tell your parents but I won't get the results back for 24 hours so go home and think about everything, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Maria walks out of Dr. Campbell's office as Lu is returning from the lab.

"Excuse me could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, it's right there."

"Thank you." Maria disappears into the bathroom as Andy is walking out of her office.

"A little bit young to be your patient isn't she."

"You don't know the ½ of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I just gave her a blood test."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks she's pregnant."

"How old is she?"

"15." Maria walks out of the bathroom.

"Bye Dr. Campbell."

"Bye Maria."

"... Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"What's her last name?"

"Callahan."

"Callahan?"

"Uh ... huh"

"Oh my lord."

"What?"

"I gave Maria to Greg and Diane Callahan."

"Lu come on I mean she's a red head, and what are the chances..."

"Andy Maria was a red head, Jake was Irish."

"I...Lu you're making something out of nothing."

"What ever."

Lunch:

Kayla and Lu are sitting at a table in the sun eating lunch.

"Oh Kayla I got your blood test back from the lab."

"And?"

"And I didn't open it, I figured I'd let you."

"Oh..."

"Here."

"Thanks." Kayla cautiously opens the envelope.

"You read it I can't." Kayla hands the envelope back to Lu. Lu carefully reads and re-reads the results before she tells Kayla.

"Kayla..."

"Just tell me."

"Kayla you're pregnant." Kayla doesn't say anything; she just stares at her plate.

"Kayla?"

"Huh?"

"Kayla are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I will be eventually."

"I..."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I mean I'm a resident I don't have that kind of money, and... I can't ..."

"I know I understand."

"Everyone says that, but you can't possibly understand how I feel."

"Maybe not completely, but I understand."

"You can't understand."

"I can. Thinking of having a child that you're not ready for. I understand that. I also understand thinking of having a child by someone who you hate and you wish would die I can understand that too."

"How?"

"Kayla, a couple years ago I was raped."

"You were?"

"Yeah I was by a doctor at this hospital."

"Does he still work here?"

"No."

"I don't know what to do."

"No one's asking you to. But you have to remember that no matter what you do you have to live with yourself everyday for the rest of your life."

"How am I supposed to figure out what I'm supposed to o?"

"Sleep on it."

"Sleep on it?"

"When you wake up you'll know what to do."

"I will?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I have to get back to work."

"Alright."

That night Campbell residence: Kayla is dreaming.

Kayla's dream:

Kayla is looking for something, and she hears:

"Mommy, mommy where are you?"

"It's ok I'll find you." Kayla walks over to a little girl sitting on the slide. She picks her up and hugs her.

"You're ok baby mommy's here. I've got you."

"Mommy I was scared when I couldn't find you."

"You're alright, I'm here now." Kayla says to a little girl about 4 with long dark brown hair and big hazel eyes.

"Mommy please don't ever leave me."

"I won't baby girl." Kayla notices the little girl is staring at something.

"Daddy!" Peter appears and grabs up the little girl and gives her a kiss.

"Daddy?" Kayla thinks to herself when a ring on her finger catches her glance.

"Honey you ready to go?"

"Yeah in a second."

"Ok, I'm going to take Lexi to the car." Peter says kissing Kayla.

"Ok. Hey what's today's date?"

"July 3rd 2009 tomorrow's Lexi's birthday remember?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Kayla, Kayla? Kayla wake up or you're going to be late for work."

"What?" Kayla says opening her eyes.

"Oh Andy it's you."

"Yeah who else would it be?"

"No one I was just dreaming."

"Oh, well you still need to get up."

"Ok."

Rittenhouse: Lunch

Kayla sits down by Lu.

"So did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So what is your decision?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you dream?"

"I dreamed I was in the park and I someone was calling out to saying "Mommy, Mommy." And then I found my little girl sitting on the slide. Once I tell her I'll never leave her I notice she's staring at something."

"What?"

"Peter."

"Peter?"

"Yeah only she calls him daddy. Then when he picks her up I notice I'm wearing a wedding ring."

"Are you sure it was this baby?"

"Yeah because when I asked what day it was Peter said July 3rd 2009 but then he asked "Tomorrow's Lexi's birthday don't you remember?" So I guess I'm going to get married in the near future."

"So in your dream you have a daughter and you're married... to peter?"

"What about me?"

"Nothing."

"Come on it was something."

"Um..."

"I heard married to Peter, who am I getting married to?"

"Me but it was only in a dream."

"Dreams can mean a lot."

"Ok..."

"Well I've got to go bye."

"Bye."

A month later: Kayla walks up to the roof to get a breath of fresh air.

"Hi Kayla."

"Hi Peter I didn't know you were up here."

"I'm glad because I have a question for you... a medical question."

"Ok what?"

"Do you think a heart can break?"

"What?"

"Cause mine will if you don't say yes to me."

"About what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Peter this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be, I'm not joking." Peter pulls out a ring box and opens it.

"Oh my lord you're serious?"

"Yes I am."

"You don't want to marry me."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"How can you love me you barely know me."

"I know I love you what more do I need to know?"

"I...Peter you don't want me, you don't want everything that comes along with me either."

"Like what?"

"Peter I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I'm a mid-wife it's kind of hard not to figure it out."

"You know, and you still want to marry me?"

"Yeah. So will you marry me?"

"I... Yeah."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Peter retorts placing the ring on Kayla's finger."

As Kayla is walking through the clinic she tries to avoid Lu but Lu sees her.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Kayla says crossing her arms.

"The ring?"

"I guess my dream is reality."

"Uh... huh."

"Please keep this a secret though."

"Ok." As Kayla walks away Maria exits Dr. Campbell's office where she is greeted by her mother.

"Maria come on."

"Diane I'm not a child."

"First off I'm mom and second you are a child, third of all you're having a child." Diane replies.

"Excuse me." Lu accidentally bumps into Diane and drops all of her files.

"Sorry."

"It was my fault." Diane says as she helps Lu pick up her files.

"Thank you."

"Uh... Huh." Diane says looking at Lu.

"Hi."

"Hi, Maria we've got to go."

"Lu you look like you've seen a ghost." Andy says as she is exiting her office.

"You know how I thought Maria was the one."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was right."

"You were?"

"Here mother is Diane Callahan."

"Yeah."

"She and her husband are the ones I gave Maria to."

"..."


	3. Maria

Lu is sitting in her office staring at a picture when Andy walks in.

"Delgado can I talk to you when you have a minute?"

"Sure, I have a minute now, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Kayla lately?"

"No why?"

"Well she's been kind of off lately."

"How so?"

"It's like she's there but her mind is somewhere else."

"How do you mean?"

"She's always staring off into space."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you should just talk to her, ask her what's bothering her."

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking at some pictures."

"Oh, of who?"

"No one really I'm just trying to organize them so I can make Marc a scrapbook for when he comes home, sort of as a surprise."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Which one?"

"The one of the baby." Lu bites her lip for a second giving her time to make up a story.

"That's one of the first babies I delivered."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

"I... it's the truth."

"No it's not."

"Look, I don't know what right you have to tell me I'm a liar, but I'm your friend and co-worker I wouldn't lie to you."

"You would if it were to keep from hurting someone."

"Like who?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"Lu that picture is laying next to a box full of pictures labeled family pictures."

"Look I don't know what you're implying, but whatever it is I'm sure you're wrong."

"Alright Delgado."

Andy walks out; she heads to the ICU to check on a patient when she bumps into Peter.

"Hey Riggs can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Delgado doesn't have any nieces or nephews does she?"

"No, why?"

"Well when I questioned her about a picture she was looking at, that came out of a box labeled family pictures, she went crazy on me."

"Who was the picture of?"

"A baby."

"Look Andy there are some things Lu doesn't share with people because she doesn't want them to think any less of her."

"So are you saying it's none of my business or are you saying you don't know, what are you saying?"

"It's not my place to tell you who it is if Lu wants you to know she'll tell you."

"Then you know who it is?"

"Look I've know Lu for a long time and there are things I know that she doesn't tell me until much later, besides Lu's past is Lu's past."

"Look Riggs I don't handle not Knowing things very well if you know then please tell me."

"If you really want to know ask Lu yourself."

Later that day Andy goes into Lu's office to look for a business envelopes when she comes across the picture she saw Lu looking at earlier. It's turned over she sees it has writing on the back so she reads it.

"M. Delgado August 27th 1989"

"What are you doing in my office?" Lu asks from behind Andy.

"I was looking for business envelopes."

"Bottom right drawer."

"Thank you."

"You really want to know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"About the picture?"

"Yeah, but it's not really my business."

"No it's not but I'll tell you any way."

"Ok."

"Sit down it's a long story."

"During the spring of 1988 I decided to start dating again, I mean Marc was almost 2 so I figured it was time. In May I met a really nice guy, who liked Marc and was just a great person in general. His name was Jake O'Reilly, then in July we got engaged. In December we broke up, but well let's just say he didn't know the whole story. The next July I was grocery store shopping and I bumped into him literally. At that point there was no point of denying I was pregnant. Of course he wanted to work it out, but by that time he had already enlisted, before Maria was born he was deployed, the next day I found out there had been a bomb and he was killed, so there I was 19 years old with 2 kids, I had no idea what to do. I was in the park one day with Maria trying to clear my head when a couple came up to me and said "Oh she's so cute you're lucky to have such an adorable baby." I replied by saying: "Cuteness doesn't pay the bills." Then they were telling me how they couldn't have kids and I kept thinking "these people should have her I shouldn't I can't take care of her." Within a week I decided to give her up for adoption, I always thought it was wrong especially when I had Marc, but I couldn't take care both of them, I didn't have the money to and I knew I couldn't raise them adequately so I gave her up for adoption."

"Didn't Marc remember anything?"

"No he was only 3 so he didn't remember any of it."

"So you have no idea where she is?"

"No."

"All I know is she lives with 2 parents, both of which have good jobs and can provide for her."

"So you don't want to know more?"

"I don't need to know more."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Well I have a patient so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

As Andy is walking out of Lu's office she bumps into Kayla.

"Oh, sorry Kayla."

"It's ok."

"I'm glad I did though because I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what's been bugging you."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like something is wrong, like you're there but you're really not."

"Oh, I'm fine it's just that I've been really tired lately."

"Oh, ok try to get some sleep then."

"Ok."

"See you later."

Kayla heads to her car in the parking garage. She gets into her car and goes to the grocery store to get some bread, when she gets back into her car she hears a noise; she brushes it off as a rattle. As she's driving down the highway she looks in the rearview mirror she sees some thing so she pulls over thinking she left something in the back of the car. When she turns around there is a man sitting in her backseat with a gun.

"Don't scream and I won't shoot."

"Please don't do this." Kayla replies thinking he's going to take her money. He rips off her clothes, Kayla closes her eyes hoping it's just a dream but when she opens them he's still there. She tries to push him off but she can't. Within seconds it's over. In denial Kayla starts up her car and continues to head home.

2 months later

Lu walks past Kayla in the hall. Kayla drops a paper but doesn't notice because she's in a daze.

"Kayla you dropped this."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Kayla what's going on?"

"Um..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not right now."

"Kayla please talk to me." Lu says as they enter the clinic.

"I..."

"Come on let's go in my office."

"Ok."

"We're in private now, what's up?"

"Well about 2 months ago I was driving home. At 2 in the morning, and after I went to get some bread, I got back in my car, then a few mile down the road I thought I saw something in my back seat, so I pulled over to see what it was and..."

"And?"

"And there was nothing there."

"Kayla, what was there?"

"Some guy."

"What happened?"

"I thought he wanted my money, but I was wrong..."

"He didn't want your money?"

"No, he... wanted something else."

"Kayla you have to say it before you'll believe it."

"I was... I was ... raped."

"It's going to be ok."

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've tried to forget that it happened, but I can't ..."

"And you won't but you have to work through it."

"I thought I had, but then..."

"But then what?"

"Well I was hoping it was my imagination and that it would go away, but it hasn't and I can't lie to myself much longer."

"About what?"

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"Kayla? Are you with me?"

"I..."by this time Kayla is sobbing.

"It's ok." Lu hands Kayla a tissue.

"I've been really tired, more than usual and I..."

"Kayla I can't read minds just tell me."

"I think I'm..."

"What?"

"I think I'm ... P... P... P...I don't want to say it because I don't want to be."

"You think you're pregnant?"

"Um hum."

Without saying a word Lu grabs a syringe, then rolls Kayla's sleeve and draws some blood.

"Kayla don't worry, I've got you covered."

"Thanks."

"You've better finish your rounds, I'll take care of this."

"Ok."

Meanwhile in Dr. Campbell's office:

"So Maria, what seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom made an appointment, I figured that there was something wrong."

"Nah, she's just paranoid."

"About what?"

"Uh... well I don't know. If she even suspects you're going to get sick she makes you go to the doctor."

"Maria I can't help you if you're not honest."

"My mom thinks I have the stomach flu."

"But you don't?"

"No, not really."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Maria, I have a teenage daughter and I'm pretty good a telling when she's lying. So what's wrong? And I'd like an honest answer."

"Well I think it's something a little more serious, but if I told my mom she'd kill me."

"Your mother isn't here, you can tell me."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"How old are you Maria?"

"15."

"Why do you think you're pregnant?"

"Because I do."

"Are you late?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Look Dr. Campbell I'm not stupid, I know what pregnant is, and I know when I am."

"Ok, then I'm going to do a blood test, and I'll call you when I get the results back."

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"I have to, you're under the age of 18 I have to."

"Dr. Campbell you don't understand, I'm an only child and all attention is focused on me all the time, if you tell my mom she'll drive me nuts she'll never leave me alone. I'll never have privacy, I mean it's not like I do now, but I would never hear the end of it, especially about them giving me an inch and me taking a mile."

"I still have to tell your parents but I won't get the results back for 24 hours so go home and think about everything, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Maria walks out of Dr. Campbell's office as Lu is returning from the lab.

"Excuse me could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, it's right there."

"Thank you." Maria disappears into the bathroom as Andy is walking out of her office.

"A little bit young to be your patient isn't she."

"You don't know the ½ of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I just gave her a blood test."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks she's pregnant."

"How old is she?"

"15." Maria walks out of the bathroom.

"Bye Dr. Campbell."

"Bye Maria."

"... Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"What's her last name?"

"Callahan."

"Callahan?"

"Uh ... huh"

"Oh my lord."

"What?"

"I gave Maria to Greg and Diane Callahan."

"Lu come on I mean she's a red head, and what are the chances..."

"Andy Maria was a red head, Jake was Irish."

"I...Lu you're making something out of nothing."

"What ever."

Lunch:

Kayla and Lu are sitting at a table in the sun eating lunch.

"Oh Kayla I got your blood test back from the lab."

"And?"

"And I didn't open it, I figured I'd let you."

"Oh..."

"Here."

"Thanks." Kayla cautiously opens the envelope.

"You read it I can't." Kayla hands the envelope back to Lu. Lu carefully reads and re-reads the results before she tells Kayla.

"Kayla..."

"Just tell me."

"Kayla you're pregnant." Kayla doesn't say anything; she just stares at her plate.

"Kayla?"

"Huh?"

"Kayla are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I will be eventually."

"I..."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I mean I'm a resident I don't have that kind of money, and... I can't ..."

"I know I understand."

"Everyone says that, but you can't possibly understand how I feel."

"Maybe not completely, but I understand."

"You can't understand."

"I can. Thinking of having a child that you're not ready for. I understand that. I also understand thinking of having a child by someone who you hate and you wish would die I can understand that too."

"How?"

"Kayla, a couple years ago I was raped."

"You were?"

"Yeah I was by a doctor at this hospital."

"Does he still work here?"

"No."

"I don't know what to do."

"No one's asking you to. But you have to remember that no matter what you do you have to live with yourself everyday for the rest of your life."

"How am I supposed to figure out what I'm supposed to o?"

"Sleep on it."

"Sleep on it?"

"When you wake up you'll know what to do."

"I will?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I have to get back to work."

"Alright."

That night Campbell residence: Kayla is dreaming.

Kayla's dream:

Kayla is looking for something, and she hears:

"Mommy, mommy where are you?"

"It's ok I'll find you." Kayla walks over to a little girl sitting on the slide. She picks her up and hugs her.

"You're ok baby mommy's here. I've got you."

"Mommy I was scared when I couldn't find you."

"You're alright, I'm here now." Kayla says to a little girl about 4 with long dark brown hair and big hazel eyes.

"Mommy please don't ever leave me."

"I won't baby girl." Kayla notices the little girl is staring at something.

"Daddy!" Peter appears and grabs up the little girl and gives her a kiss.

"Daddy?" Kayla thinks to herself when a ring on her finger catches her glance.

"Honey you ready to go?"

"Yeah in a second."

"Ok, I'm going to take Lexi to the car." Peter says kissing Kayla.

"Ok. Hey what's today's date?"

"July 3rd 2009 tomorrow's Lexi's birthday remember?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Kayla, Kayla? Kayla wake up or you're going to be late for work."

"What?" Kayla says opening her eyes.

"Oh Andy it's you."

"Yeah who else would it be?"

"No one I was just dreaming."

"Oh, well you still need to get up."

"Ok."

Rittenhouse: Lunch

Kayla sits down by Lu.

"So did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So what is your decision?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you dream?"

"I dreamed I was in the park and I someone was calling out to saying "Mommy, Mommy." And then I found my little girl sitting on the slide. Once I tell her I'll never leave her I notice she's staring at something."

"What?"

"Peter."

"Peter?"

"Yeah only she calls him daddy. Then when he picks her up I notice I'm wearing a wedding ring."

"Are you sure it was this baby?"

"Yeah because when I asked what day it was Peter said July 3rd 2009 but then he asked "Tomorrow's Lexi's birthday don't you remember?" So I guess I'm going to get married in the near future."

"So in your dream you have a daughter and you're married... to peter?"

"What about me?"

"Nothing."

"Come on it was something."

"Um..."

"I heard married to Peter, who am I getting married to?"

"Me but it was only in a dream."

"Dreams can mean a lot."

"Ok..."

"Well I've got to go bye."

"Bye."

A month later: Kayla walks up to the roof to get a breath of fresh air.

"Hi Kayla."

"Hi Peter I didn't know you were up here."

"I'm glad because I have a question for you... a medical question."

"Ok what?"

"Do you think a heart can break?"

"What?"

"Cause mine will if you don't say yes to me."

"About what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Peter this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be, I'm not joking." Peter pulls out a ring box and opens it.

"Oh my lord you're serious?"

"Yes I am."

"You don't want to marry me."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"How can you love me you barely know me."

"I know I love you what more do I need to know?"

"I...Peter you don't want me, you don't want everything that comes along with me either."

"Like what?"

"Peter I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I'm a mid-wife it's kind of hard not to figure it out."

"You know, and you still want to marry me?"

"Yeah. So will you marry me?"

"I... Yeah."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Peter retorts placing the ring on Kayla's finger."

As Kayla is walking through the clinic she tries to avoid Lu but Lu sees her.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Kayla says crossing her arms.

"The ring?"

"I guess my dream is reality."

"Uh... huh."

"Please keep this a secret though."

"Ok." As Kayla walks away Maria exits Dr. Campbell's office where she is greeted by her mother.

"Maria come on."

"Diane I'm not a child."

"First off I'm mom and second you are a child, third of all you're having a child." Diane replies.

"Excuse me." Lu accidentally bumps into Diane and drops all of her files.

"Sorry."

"It was my fault." Diane says as she helps Lu pick up her files.

"Thank you."

"Uh... Huh." Diane says looking at Lu.

"Hi."

"Hi, Maria we've got to go."

"Lu you look like you've seen a ghost." Andy says as she is exiting her office.

"You know how I thought Maria was the one."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was right."

"You were?"

"Here mother is Diane Callahan."

"Yeah."

"She and her husband are the ones I gave Maria to."

"..."

The next day as Kayla and Lu are walking out of the E.R. Kayla notices Lu doesn't look so good.

"Lu is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Lu." Kayla follows Lu into her office.

"Lu something's up, what is it?"

"Nothing, I... you can't understand, you may have been through a lot but you're to young to understand what I'm going through right now."

"Tell me I might surprise you."

"Kayla when I was 19 I had a baby..."

"And?"

"I already had my son Mark and I..."

"You what?"

"I couldn't take care of her so I gave her up for adoption."

"I'm not sure I get it all."

"I think I know where she is, and I'd like to get to know her."

"How old is she?"

"15."

"You don't have any right to see her until she's 18."

"I know that's what's bugging me... I don't want to wait 3 years... I can't wait 3 years."

"What do you mean can't?"

"I... look forget I even brought it up."

"Absolutely not."

"Kayla I'm going to die."

"Of course you are everyone does."

"No I mean I'm dying."

"What do you mean you're dying?"

"Kayla I'm sick... I have cancer."

"Isn't there a cure for it?"

"No."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

Lu's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Delgado?"

"Yes may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Dr. Smith."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, it seems there's been a mix up."

"What do you mean?"

"Patient files have been mixed up you don't have cancer."

"I don't?"

"No, I'm really sorry for any stress caused. My deepest apologies. I'm very sorry."

"It's Ok, I'm glad you told me. Good bye." Lu hangs up the phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. That was Dr. Smith it turns out I don't have cancer."

"You don't?"

"No there was a mix up."

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

The next day in the E.R.

"Female 15, head trauma." Lu runs over.

"This isn't my patient."

"Doctor Campbell took the day off."

"Oh Ok." Lu says staring down at Maria.

"Maria what happened?"

"The stairs were wet and I fell."

"Maria how many steps did you fall down?"

"2."

"You're going to be ok. I'm going to clean you up give you some stitches and keep you here for observation."

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know yet..." Lu looks down and notices she's not bleeding.

"... You're not bleeding that's a good sign."

"I'm scared."

"I know. It's going to be ok."

Lunch

"Lu did you hear?..."

"Hear what?"

"The Callahan girl needs to have a screw put in her arm."

"Oh."

"They need you in the operating room in ½ an hour."

"No... I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"You're not supposed to operate on your own children."

"Huh?"

"Maria Callahan is my ... daughter."

"She's your daughter?!"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

Outside M. Callahan's room:

"Lu you should still do the surgery , because if you don't people are going to ask you why. Are you going to tell them a bold face lie?"

"I don't know am I supposed to say 'I can't operate on Maria Callahan because she's my daughter?"

"No, just do the surgery."

"Look I have to go check on her." Lu walks in.

"You're my mother?"

"What?"

"I heard what you said in the hallway."

"What did you hear?"

"You can't operate on me because I'm your daughter."

"No what you heard was taken out of context."

"No it wasn't I heard the whole conversation."

"I..."


End file.
